


Shooting Star

by Ashley_vh



Category: Glee
Genre: Addiction, And Smut., Detailed descriptions of the feels a dying persn is having, Drowning, Drugs, I own nothing except the story line., Kidnapping, M/M, No flames please, Prostitution, Rape, Sad, Serial Killers, The current characters will show up later, There might be more triggers if I decide to go a way..., There's a shit ton of triggers, They're not chapter specific so here's what in the whole story, This is set 4-5 years after HS, Told either from Dave or Kurt's POV, Violence, a felony, emotional distress, they're in New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can one Person fall so Far? Can 4 years change a Person so much? How much Heartbreak can someone take before they shut down completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story that causes me many sleepless nights.

The old abandoned buildings sped past Dave as he drove through the dark streets in his sleek black sports car. He didn't know what compelled him get in the car and drive around the bad part of New York City, but here he was a few moments before midnight, driving around...Thinking.

As always, his thoughts soon strayed to familiar territory; Kurt. Somewhere in this big city was the boy that stole his heart. The one he'd loved since high school. The one he compared everyone he met with. The one who no one else could measure up to.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely noticed the people scattered around the sidewalk, partially hidden in the shadows cast by the streetlamps. He always felt bad when he saw people here; dealers, prostitutes and junkies, for the most part. People with no place to go; nowhere to live.

Dave sighed and decided to head home. He slowly drove south towards Manhattan. He was still scanning the sidewalks, mostly lost in his own thoughts when he thought he saw a familiar figure facing away from him, standing in a loose circle with a few other people. All the girls wore tight, short skirts that showed a lot of leg, and tight tank tops despite the November cold. There were only 2 boys, both wearing tight clothes and Dave had been around long enough to recognized hookers when he saw them.

The boy that caught his eye had shaggy, chestnut brown hair that seemed achingly familiar, even though it was longer than before. Something about the long, lean lines of the boy's body spoke of familiarity, even though there were more angles now that the last of his baby fat had been stripped away by time. He looked closer, slowing his car down, and recognized something in the way the brown-haired boy moved, hands gesturing, that seemed more fluid than the rest of the group. Dave was struck by an overwhelming desire to see the boy's face. It was impossible, but he just needed to be sure.

Dave pulled over and slowly got out of the car, keeping one eye on the group. One of the girls looked him up and down and smiled alluringly, but he had eyes only for one. Cautiously, he walked up to the group and said, "Kurt? Is that you?" each of the people turned around and eyed Dave.

Dave felt like he'd been hit so hard the breath flew out of him. The boy standing in front of him was undeniably Kurt, but a Kurt who had been aged a thousand years. His cheeks were hollow, and his skin was slightly yellowed. The smile on his lips looked plastic, and didn't reach his eyes. Through the skin-tight clothes Dave could count every bone in Kurt's body. And yet, he was still the most beautiful person Dave had ever seen. His blue-green eyes took Dave's breath away when they locked on to his brown ones.  
After a second the boy with chestnut brown hair said, "Well, if it isn't the Bear Cub, all grown up!"

Kurt reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes. Dave felt Kurt's glance on him and shifted uncomfortably. The rest of the group had lost interest the second it became clear Dave was only interested in talking to Kurt and had resumed whatever conversation, closing up ranks and excluding Kurt and Dave.

Dave stared at Kurt for a few more seconds. He had been searching for so long, but he never expected to find Kurt here. In his imagination, he would be walking along Broadway and Kurt's name would be in lights on one of the theaters. Dave would buy a ticket to the show and watch the boy he'd loved from afar, never daring to get closer. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt walked a few feet away from the group, not quite out of earshot, but far enough that anyone would have to be listening to hear their conversation. Kurt turned to him with a smile and says, "I'm working." Dave frowned; Kurt couldn't possibly be working the streets, and yet there was no other explanation for him to be dressed like that, with that group of people. "What are you doing out here so late?" Kurt asked, smiling up at Dave with wide eyes. If Dave didn't know any better, he'd say Kurt was flirting.

"I was just driving around and I saw you. How have you been doing?" Dave asked, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket.

Kurt's smile seemed to freeze and harden for a second, before he said, "I've been good." His eyes flickered to Dave's car parked a short distance away, then back to Dave. Kurt looked Dave up and down, slowly with a smile on his face. Dave felt himself flush and he was glad of the shadows to hide the reddening of his face. He felt inadequate under Kurt's gaze. It was like he was back in high school. "It looks like you've been doing really great…"

Dave smiled and nodded. He was suddenly struck with an overwhelming desire to protect Kurt; take him away from here, as if it was only proximity to this place that had turned Kurt into this gaunt stranger. He gestured to his car. "Come on Kurt… It's late and cold."

Kurt smiled and placed a hand on his hip, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you a cop?" he asked.

Dave just stared at Kurt for a moment before shaking his head.

Kurt's smile widened, still forced, and he asked, "Do you have money?"

Dave didn't know what to say. Any doubt in his mind of what Kurt did for a living disappeared with Kurt's questions. Kurt Hummel was a prostitute.

"Yes… I have money." Dave said with a frown. He would have lied, said anything, to get Kurt to go with him.

Kurt's head tilted forward and he smiled and slowly walked over to Dave's car, casting a coy smile over his shoulder as he opened the passenger side door.

He slipped inside the car and waited for Dave to follow him. Dave hesitated, looking between Kurt and the group of hookers. He sighed, happy that Kurt wasn't out in the cold anymore and safe with him and not with someone who would hurt him.

The thought of Kurt as a prostitute made Dave sick to his stomach. He couldn't bear the idea of other men touching Kurt with their dirty hands, using him and then casting him away when they got what they wanted. He was struck by an overwhelming desire to keep those men away from Kurt before realizing he had no right – Kurt wasn't his.

Dave walked to his car. With one last look to the group, no longer paying any attention to him, he got into the car.

Kurt flashed that plastic smile as Dave closed the door. Only one thought entered Dave's mind as he stared at Kurt: How could one person fall so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt shifted in the seat and looked out the window, it seemed like his mind was millions of miles away.

Dave stared at Kurt for a few more seconds without turning on the car. Suddenly Kurt turned to him, "We can't do it here, you know." Kurt snapped, suddenly irritated. "You'll scare away the others' business."

Dave stared at Kurt in shock for a moment… he shook his head and started the car. Kurt sits silently in the passenger's seat with his head tilted to look out the window. Dave pulled away from the curb and kept glancing over at Kurt. The other man didn't move from his rigid position, just staring out the window looking completely lost in thought as they drove south towards Dave's apartment in Manhattan. The streetlights cast deep shadows onto Kurt's cheeks and Dave couldn't believe Kurt had changed so much. All through high school there was something behind Kurt's eyes- almost like a fire… An inner strength that made Dave envious and uncomfortable all at once even when it wasn't directed at him. There was almost nothing left of that light in Kurt's eyes now, just a harshness born from necessity of being faced with cruel reality.

Dave parked the car in front of his apartment and turned off the ignition. They got out of the car and Kurt followed Dave up the stairs, waiting quietly as Dave opened the door. Dave watched Kurt as he walked into the apartment and looked around. For the second time that night, Dave felt inadequate as Kurt studied his apartment. "Nice place," Kurt said quietly, still looking around. He looked at Dave for a moment and said, "Got a bathroom?"

Dave nodded and pointed Kurt to the bathroom. He watched as Kurt quickly walked away, he sighed and went over to the kitchen as he waited for Kurt. He opened the fridge door and looked inside… not really seeing its contents but just looking for something to distract himself or maybe something he could offer Kurt when he came out. He couldn't believe how thin Kurt was. Not a healthy thin, but a more bones than skin kind of thin.

Dave heard the bathroom door open and close. He stood up and turned around, opening his mouth to say something but words escaped him as he saw Kurt. His body was covered in a tight black shirt and pants that left nothing to the imagination. Dave had a hard time controlling his reaction to seeing Kurt dressed like that so close. God, it had been his fantasy for so long. But not like this…

Kurt smiled, and slowly started to walk over to Dave. When Kurt was in the kitchen he moved really close to Dave and gently put a hand on his chest. Dave felt his heart stutter at the contact and took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. Kurt leaned up on his tip-toes and his lips hovered over Dave's.

Dave couldn't move. He stood frozen in shock until he felt Kurt close those centimeters between their lips. The kiss lasted mere seconds before Dave forced himself to gather the shreds of his self control and push Kurt away. He stared at Dave with wide, almost angry eyes… the question 'what are you doing?' was written all over his face.

Dave looked down at the floor and blushed, "I think you should get some sleep, Kurt…" he pointed down the hall towards the bedrooms. He didn't need 2 bedrooms, but the place was cheap since the coach owned the building and gave him a low rate… now he was thankful he had a spare room for Kurt to sleep in. Even if he didn't, he would have slept on the couch… Hell, he would have slept on the floor to keep Kurt from going back out on the streets.

Kurt just stared at Dave for a second, clearly confused. "But I thought this," he waved a hand over his body, causing Dave to lose focus for a moment, following Kurt's hand with his eyes, "Was why you brought me here." Kurt placed one hand on his hip and stared at Dave in a very familiar way.

Dave looked at the floor, shakes his head, trying to regain his focus. He looks back up at Kurt's beautiful eyes. "No, Kurt…" I want to say yes… but not like this. "I wanted you to have a warm place to sleep." He knew it was the wrong thing to say even as he said it. The change in Kurt was dizzying. One second he was coy and seductive and the next he was fuming, eyes narrowed and jaw set.

"I don't take handouts." Kurt turned toward the door, walking away with quick dignity. Dave stood in the kitchen, completely stunned. Kurt suddenly stopped and turned around. "I don't need or want your help, Karofsky!"

Kurt turned back around and stormed away, but Dave managed to get his legs to move and followed just as quickly. Dave gently but firmly grabbed Kurt's elbow and said, "Kurt, Don't…" Kurt stopped trying to pull away at the tone of Dave's voice, "Please… Please don't go back out there."

Kurt stayed very still for a moment, then pulled his elbow out of Dave's grasp and turned to face him. His eyes searched Dave's face for any hint of deception. Kurt sighed and said, "Fine. It's your money." He sounded angry and hesitant but slowly walked back in the apartment.

Kurt said nothing as Dave showed him to his guest room. Kurt sat down on the very edge of the bed as Dave stood in the doorway. "Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt stared at the floor as Dave slowly walked out of the room. "Goodnight David," Kurt said, so quietly Dave barely heard him as he walked away.

The next afternoon, Dave was sitting on the couch watching the news and trying his hardest not to simply stare at the closed guest room door. When he heard the door open and shut quickly, his head snapped up and he saw Kurt rushing out of the hallway. He was muttering under his breath and striding towards the door.

After a moment of shock, Dave stood up and started to follow Kurt, "Kurt, wait. What's wrong?"

The smaller boy didn't stop, he said quietly, "I'm gonna be late for work…" He raised his voice, now almost a yell. "Why did you let me sleep?"

Dave was taken aback by Kurt's tone, but he said lamely, "You looked tired." Kurt scoffed and continued to walk quickly to the door.

Once they reached the door Kurt reached into his back pocket and froze. He started to look around on the floor, desperately searching for something. This confused Dave… but he just shook his head and said, "Where do you work?"

Kurt seemed too distracted searching for whatever he lost, but he quickly glanced up at Dave then back around the floor. He said, "um… Pulse. I dance." He moved past Dave back into his apartment, looking around the floor.

Finally Dave asked, "What are you looking for?"

Kurt spun around quickly and said, "I think I dropped my stash…" and went back to his searching.

Dave stood frozen in front of the door. He suspected, between the mood swings and weight loss, but to hear it right from the boy's mouth…It was heartbreakingly sad. Slowly, he followed Kurt back into the apartment.

Kurt was searching around the kitchen area. "I know I had it when I walked in the door…" he said to himself. He got into the living room area, and dropped to his knees. He stooped low to look under the couch. "Where the hell is it?" Kurt said, an edge of panic tinting his voice.

Dave slowly walked in behind Kurt, trying not to get distracted by the sight of Kurt on his hands and knees. He cleared his throat and said, "Why don't you forget that stuff? It's not good for you, Kurt…"

Kurt slowly got up and turned to Dave with an angry glint in his eyes. "How about I decide what's good for me." He said and quickly moved to the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Kurt, please-" Dave started.

Kurt interrupted him. "Save it. I'm not going to listen. Drugs are bad for me. Yadda yadda yadda. I've heard the speech before so just spare me."

Dave sighed and looked down at the floor. A rather small bag of white powder partially hidden under a small table. He looked up at Kurt and then back at the bag of powder. He quickly stooped down to pick up the bag.

The movement caused Kurt to look over and say, "What is it?" excitement replaced the anger in his eyes and Dave acted without thinking.

Dave hid the bag behind his back and pushed it into his back pocket. "oh… Nothing… just a wrapper."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and slowly, a smile crawled across his face. "Well, that's a shame." He said in a sultry tone, slowly waking over to Dave. All rational thought left Dave's mind the closer Kurt got. "Looks like I won't be able to leave then…" He was right in front of Dave now, gently touching his chest. "I wonder what else…" the hand on David's chest trailed across his shoulders as Kurt slowly started circling Dave "we could do…" Kurt whispered into Dave's ear. He shivered at the warm breath on his neck and didn't notice when Kurt quickly pulled the bag out of Dave's back pocket.

Suddenly Kurt laughed and spun around Dave so he was in front of him. He held the bag up in front of Dave's face. Before Dave could comprehend what just happened, Kurt slipped the baggie into his jacket pocket and walked out the door. Dave watched him go, trying not to feel like he'd just lost Kurt when the other boy had never been his to start with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. :)  
> Or what ever you celebrate...  
> Just have a good day.
> 
> See ya soon.


End file.
